Spike
Spike is published by Dark Horse Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike #5: 23 Jan 2013 Current Issue :Spike: Into the Light: 16 Jul 2014 Next Issues :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series & one-shots. Characters Main Characters *'Spike/William (the Bloody)/William Pratt' - A former poet who was turned into a vampire. Smart, violent and dangerous, he killed two Slayers before gaining a soul in the early 21st century. wikipedia:Spike (Buffyverse) *'Darla' - Spike's grandsire. wikipedia:Darla (Buffyverse) *'Drusilla' - Spike's sire and lover. wikipedia:Drusilla (Buffyverse) *'Dracula' - The world's most famous vampire. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Spike: Into the Light Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike #5 Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike #4 Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike #3 Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike #2 Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike #1 Past Storylines Spike Issues #1-8. The Devil You Know After the Fall Shadow Puppets Asylum Spike vs. Dracula Lost & Found Old Wounds Old Times Collections Hardcovers *'Spike: After the Fall' - Collects the After the Fall miniseries. "Poet, vampire, murderer, lover, hero, prisoner, slave-Spike has been called a lot of things. But by the time this fight is over, he'll have one more name: Lord. Or 'dust'-maybe we'll just call him dust, considering how it seems things are going in his immediate future." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103685 *'Spike, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4. "It's Vegas, baby! Spike heads out to the City of Sin for a bachelor party, taking Betta George and pyrokinetic 'hot' girl Beck along for the ride. But between a giant demon Elvis, a run in with an old flame, and the appearance of a certain witch, this is Spike as you've never seen him before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 160010908X *'Spike, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. "Spike faces a crazed killer, the full power of Wolfram & Hart, and the consequences of having a soul and a demonic ex. But it's the appearance of Willow that really shakes things up, not to mention a spaceship and some unexpected old 'friends.'" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613770065 Trade Paperbacks *'Spike TPB' - Collects the one-shots Old Times, Old Wounds, and Lost & Found. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100309 *'Spike vs. Dracula' - Collects Spike vs. Dracula #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100120 *'Spike: Asylum' - Collects the Spike: Asylum miniseries. "When the Monahan Family asks Spike to find their daughter Ruby, he accepts. The problem? Ruby's a half-demon and has been checked into the Mosaic Wellness Center, a rehab facility for vampires, demons, and other creatures of the night. The solution -- Spike checks himself in as a patient. But there's another, slightly bigger problem -- the hundreds of super-powered, supernatural patients at Mosaic know Spike, and want him dead. If the therapy doesn't kill him, the other patients will." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100619 *'Spike: Shadow Puppets' - Collects the Spike: Shadow Puppets miniseries. "Angel once put a stop to an evil children's show, but not before being turned into a puppet during his fight. Now, fresh out of the Asylum, it's Spike's turn! This collection... sees Spike and Lorne heading off to Japan to stop the latest Japanese kids' show... Smile Time! Will they become 'puppetized' themselves? And along the way, find themselves in a fight with hundreds of ninja-puppets, reuniting with fellow Asylum inmates, and be at extreme odds with one other?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600101127 *'Spike: After the Fall' - Collects the After the Fall miniseries. "Poet, vampire, murderer, lover, hero, prisoner, slave-Spike has been called a lot of things. But by the time this fight is over, he'll have one more name: Lord. Or 'dust'-maybe we'll just call him dust, considering how it seems things are going in his immediate future." - WorldCat - ISBN 160010665X *'Spike: The Devil You Know' - Collects the The Devil You Know miniseries. "While out and about (drinking, naturally) Spike gets in trouble over a girl (of course) and finds himself in the middle of a conspiracy that involves Hellmouths, blood factories, and demons. Just another day in Los Angeles, really. But when devil Eddie Hope gets involved, they might just kill each other before getting to the bad guys." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600107648 *'Spike: The Complete Series' - Collects #1-8. "Spike is out on his own, away from Angel's watchful eye, and in charge of his own destiny. Old flames and new challenges arise as Spike faces a crazed killer, Wolfram & Hart, and the consequences of having a soul." - WorldCat - ISBN 1613772858 *'Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike — A Dark Place' - Collects Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike #1-5. "Fresh from his latest attempt to get Buffy to act on her feelings for him, Spike, the once-terrifying vampire Big Bad, has fled to the dark side of the moon. His soul-searching trip leads him to a group of dangerous demons and a rude awakening from his reverie, which in turn leads him on an unexpected adventure to... Sunnydale!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1616551097 *'Spike Omnibus' - Collects one-shots Old Times, Old Wounds, & Lost & Found; and mini-series Spike vs. Dracula, Asylum, & Shadow Puppets. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600105394 Digital *'Spike vs. Dracula' - Collects Spike vs. Dracula #1-5. - Kindle *'Spike: Asylum' - Collects the Spike: Asylum miniseries. - Kindle *'Spike: Shadow Puppets' - Collects the Spike: Shadow Puppets miniseries. - Kindle *'Spike: After the Fall' - Collects the After the Fall miniseries. - Kindle *'Spike: The Devil You Know' - Collects the The Devil You Know miniseries. - Kindle *'Spike: Alone Together Now' - Collects #1-4. - Kindle *'Spike: Stranger Things' - Collects #5-8. - Kindle History Based on the character from the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Spike created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt Publishing History Three one-shots were published in 2005 & 2006, followed by the mini-series Spike vs. Dracula & Spike: Asylum in 2006. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 26 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=110401 IDWeek: Brian Lynch Talks Spike and Angel] * 18 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10030 WWLA: Brian Lynch Talks Spike: Shadow Puppets] * 27 Sep 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8472 Brian Lynch Brings Sanity To The Supernatural Spike: Asylum] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Spike (Buffyverse) *Spike comic previews - free online previews at Comic Browse Category:Horror Category:TV/Movie Tie-in Category:Vampires